Mnarid Culture
The Mnarid Culture was an Early Bronze Age culture that arose along the alluvial soils of a major river system in Region B. The Mnarid culture spoke in the Upper Sanakak dialect of the Sanakak language. Known Cities Ghalakak, Mnari, Amna, Hadrim, Sana Material Culture Mnarid houses are predominantly built of mud-brick, whilst more affluent housing incorporates plaster derived from gypsum, gabbro tiling, and imported hard stones. Granite is frequently used in monumental architecture. Reed-built structures are frequently utilised as temporary structures or as permanent housing in less affluent areas. Amethyst is a frequently used semi-precious gem, in addition to rubies and sapphires. Gold and silver are the prestige metals of choice, though silver is considered more expensive due to its rarity and the cost of importing it. Pottery is produced using a potter's wheel, usually painted with varieties of ochre (though see Ghalakak). Irrigation canals are frequently utilised. Cities are usually fortified, and centred around open squares based around podiums utilised for public ritual ceremonies. Linen of varying qualities make up a large portion of daily clothing, though many labourers and similar are liable to wear very little. Strongly-built reed barges are used to transport heavy goods from the mountains via the rivers. Writing has begun to emerge, heavily influenced by the writing further north (See Tavaranic Early Bronze Age). Bronze is used in both weaponry and tools, though the importation of Tin is expensive. Society Each city (including those not featured on the map) in this period is independent of its fellows, with the boundaries usually partially marked by particular irrigation canals. The kings of the city have a strong link to the ability to maintain the irrigation canals and securing precious imports from elsewhere. They are symbolically married to the river at the start of each growing season. There are observable social castes, though generally not linked to economic status but to the priesthood. The priesthood provide the vast majority of the literate. Heads are kept shaven, with only those of extremely high rank being allowed beards. A mercantile class utilising dromedary caravans is also emerging in this period. Warriors tend to favour large, round hide shields and javelins/spears, though the use of a halberd is becoming common with a blade similar in shape to a crow's beak. The bow and arrow are also very common weapons. Each city tends to favour a different patron god, but the pantheon is similar in each; immense focus is given to river deities, deities of the wind and sky, deities of craftsmen, the sun, and to deities linked with common animals. A popular folk hero/deity is Boosa the oryx god, who is both attached to comic stories and tales of daring escapes. Diet Barley is ubiquitous, both in the form of bread and as a cooked grain. So is the rosy potato, providing much of the nutrition necessary for labourers. Yam is more sensitive to the potential extremes of the climate, and is generally a richer food consumed less often. Yellow Cassava is considered poor man's fare, and is more often used as fodder for animals. Flax is generally kept as a dried seed if used for food, but is more often used for linen. Amaranth is often used as rations for field workers. Dried pear is a common sweet and element in savoury dishes as well, fresh pear is within the reach of ordinary individuals but must be purchased on the day and is a more rare treat. Pistachios, apples, dates, and apricots are all imported and considered prestigious, though attempts are being made to grow them locally given their popularity. Notes Ghalakak is the only city in the world currently capable of producing pottery infused with cobalt, and owning Ghalakak pottery is a sure-fire sign of wealth in the entire region. Category:People Category:Cultures Category:Bronze Age